


you could only wait (for their decisions to be made)

by kuro49



Category: The Unit
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack Gerhardt is a one trick pony in the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could only wait (for their decisions to be made)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wacca (waccawheels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccawheels/gifts).



> Inspired by [Waccawheel's glorious art](http://waccawheels.tumblr.com/post/110809911312/50-shades-of-martini-anyone-p) (do look at that art before reading, i swear it will read better!), I only apologize they didn't do more in this snippet.

Mack Gerhardt is a one trick pony in the bar.

If he isn’t hurting someone else, then he is hurting himself. (And if it gets him $10 out of a sure bet like that, well, he is never one to say _no_.) Where he should be, he isn’t careful with his shoulder.

Where he should be, he isn’t careful with himself.

They allow him to go as far as tipsy before taking him home. 

And by the time they arrive, he is sober and sore and wanting more.

With them, Mack doesn't need to ask. He doesn't need to get the words out the way he has to with everyone else. But these people in this room, these men standing before him, they are what he has, giving him what he needs. And the alcohol might do nothing for him but there is that same buzz still in his veins, still keeping him on edge, and he isn't sure whether he should be pulling back or going over the edge altogether.

It is good that he has them to decide for him.

The drop of his legs is deliberate, the tip of his head back is too. Dressing up always leaves Mack feeling like a monkey in a suit but glancing up, he can admire the swing of Jonas’ tie when he is taking off his suit jacket. He can also appreciate the way Bob is undoing the buttons at his cuff, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows with practiced ease.

They are quiet as they work, and Mack lets himself sink into the comfort of that.

The material bunches when the belt buckle tightens. He doesn’t give them a thing, let alone his word, and they make the next one tighter by a single notch for him. Mack calls each of the team by a different name, Mr. Green and Mr. White and Mr. Blue and sucks in a sharp breath between his teeth when they finally pull him to his knees.

He settles well, kneeling between Hector’s legs while the man helps him out of his tie. His fingers brushing against his throat, pressing down with the pad of his thumb as he undos a couple more buttons down his front. There are calluses, like his, on their hands and they are not gentle, but Mack has never been asking for gentle, not when he is pleading like this. When his shirt falls open, it is Betty Blue who works away the twinge in his shoulder joint, and with him, he calls him Mr. Grey.

When one of them finally tilts his head back with a finger under his chin, he waits until the words, “Open wide.”

And then, he follows like he would in any other situation with these men.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
